Bingo
by XV
Summary: You have to be careful when you play games...even Bingo.


**Bingo**

A/N1: This fic is dedicated to Curvypragmatist whose special bingo game has managed to keep me out of prison every Saturday for a good five years or more, you know what I mean kidlet lol. Thanks R, you kids should come up one Saturday and play the updated version sometime, snigger.

 _ **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; I make no money from my scribbles. Go on and sue me if you must, I'll enjoy reading femslash out loud in court just to show TPTB how it should be done.**_

Emma pushed the pile of manila files on her desk to the side and looked for her blank note pad, moving every item on her desk in her search, all to no avail. She still hated these monthly meetings but Regina had trained her early on to always make sure she had a notebook with her so she could take notes, which she usually ended up doodling in rather than recording anything useful.

Giving up on the desk top she started rifling through the drawers eventually spotting an old note book stuck down the side of her bottom drawer. Casting a harried eye at the clock and seeing the time she hastily pulled the small leather bound book out and threw it on top of her folders before grabbing the stack and sprinting for the door. If she was really lucky she just might be able to get to the meeting before it started.

Emma hated these monthly town hall budget meetings with a passion. Of all the meetings she had to attend as Sheriff, the budget meetings were the most boring, the agenda was always the same, each department presenting their reports in the exact same order every month. Emma didn't know why the Sheriff's Department was the first on that agenda, but once she'd made her report she always found herself looking for ways to fight the boredom, and quite frankly fighting to stay awake.

Over the years she'd come up with all kinds of silly games to help her through the boredom, most of them involving careful scrutiny of the gorgeous brunette who chaired the meetings and from whom she always sat opposite. In those early days it had been a matter of good tactics to keep her adversary in clear view, but even then she couldn't deny the pleasure she took in watching Regina in her Mayoral element, all power, sarcasm and sass. The woman was _Hot_ , plain and simple. Six years later they were no longer adversaries, and Emma was familiar with the Mayor's hotness on a daily and intimate basis and had been for the past four years. Even so, Emma still got a kick out of seeing Regina flex her regal muscles as she expertly ruled the town, much to the town's benefit.

With a final burst of speed Emma slammed through the double doors to the meeting room just as the others were sitting down. Accepting Regina's well deserved glare and shake of the head with a semi contrite shrug of her shoulders and a quiet apology Emma took her seat opposite her beautiful wife. The meeting began and Emma opened the first file in her small stack of reports to give her presentation.

Five minutes after she'd finished her report Emma was already getting fidgety as Grumpy droned on about the sewer repairs scheduled for the coming months. She'd been watching Regina as the woman divided her time between nodding attention to the dwarf and writing notes. Emma reached for her own notebook and flipped it open flicking through the pages that already contained doodles and a few lines of text here and there. Toward the middle of the book she noticed a page with a date on it and realised she must have last used the book before the curse had been broken during her first year as Sheriff.

The blonde continued through the book looking for a blank page to use when she noticed a once familiar grid of a game she'd regularly played that year. Back then the meetings had lasted even longer than they did now and Emma had had plenty of time to play complex little games, the grid sketched out on the page in front of her was one of these games. She saw the title above the grid, _'Evil Queen Bingo'_ and quickly brought her hand over her mouth to hide the very obvious grin that broke out as she read the contents of the bingo grid and remembered playing the game.

 **B**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

 **O**

 **B**

Do your job

Miss Swan

Miss Swan

Are we boring you?

Miss Swan

 **I**

Glaring Eye Roll

Angry pen tap

Are we boring you?

Glaring Eye Roll

Glaring Eye Roll

 **N**

We can't expect miracles.

Re-crosses Legs

Re-crosses Legs

Re-crosses Legs

Slams folder

 **G**

Do Your job

Snarls

My Town

Do Your job

My Town

 **O**

Are we boring you?

Sheriff

Slams folder

Sheriff

Angry pen tap

Emma glanced around to see if anyone was paying her any attention and then looked over to Regina who looked at her with a quizzical lift of her eyebrow. She smiled at her wife, tipping her pen up as if making a toast and then put it down on the notebook and pretended to write. A quick half glance up and she noted Regina's knowing smirk before the older woman turned her attention to the next report.

Emma looked at the crosses and circles she'd marked the game with and the order she'd played; single line across / four corners / single line down / full house. She carefully ripped the bingo grid from the notebook and found the first blank page available before she replicated a version of the bingo card and started to fill in the blanks with new values. Before she began to play she remembered to add a new title to the page as well.

The following hour flew by for the blonde as she carefully studied Regina and played her game, enjoying herself thoroughly. When Regina finally declared the meeting at an end, Emma gathered her file folders, slipped the old bingo card in the notebook and placed it on top of the paperwork before she followed Regina down the hall and into her office making sure to shut the door behind them. Both women dropped their stacks of files on the large mahogany desk and moved into an embrace.

"You were very well behaved this afternoon Sheriff Swan-Mills." Regina rested her head against Emma's enjoying the sparkle in the green depths of the blonde's eyes.

"Yup. You must finally be rubbing off on me Madame Mayor."

She grinned and rubbed her nose affectionately against Regina's nose. She loved how much Regina enjoyed Eskimo kisses and indulged in them whenever possible.

"It's about time that happened Sheriff. Wouldn't you say?" Regina moved in for a proper kiss.

"Hmm, maybe I was just waiting for the right motivation Madame Mayor?" She purred before kissing Regina back.

"I suppose that's fair enough." Regina indulged in a few more tender kisses before reluctantly pulling away.

"I'm afraid I've still got some things to take care of here, Grumpy's new estimates are going to have to be covered somehow and I need to juggle some things around…"

Emma touched her finger to full red lips and stopped Regina mid list.

"You get started on that and I'll go get us something to eat from Granny's and I'll give you a hand after we've had some dinner." Emma smiled at Regina's look of appreciation.

"I knew there was a reason I married you Sheriff." She lifted her hand to gently stroke Emma's cheek. "Several reasons actually."

Emma smiled and captured the caressing digits kissing the tip of each finger.

"So, grilled chicken salad and an iced tea?"

"Perfect." Regina nodded and moved back behind her desk, turning on her computer as she sat down.

"Back in a tick."

Regina smirked at the blonde's retreating form, reminded once again of how like an overgrown puppy Emma was, chuckling she concentrated on the work at hand. If she was quick about it she and her wife might still be able to get home in time to enjoy the rest of their evening.

Ten minutes later Regina realised she needed some files from the outer office and quickly moved to retrieve them. On her return she was so engrossed what she was reading she bumped into the corner of the desk scattering Emma's files and the notebook onto the floor. She cursed under her breath and bent to gather up the scattered papers, the last thing she retrieved was the notebook which had landed splayed opened and spine side up. As the brunette picked it up a slip of loose paper slipped out and she picked that up as well.

Putting the files into a neat stack well away from the corner of the desk, Regina glanced at the sheet of paper still in her hand her eyes narrowing when she saw the title line. The angry crease on her forehead deepened as she read the squares in the grid one at a time her anger rising the more she read. A few minutes later the unsuspecting Sheriff returned bounding into the office ready to gloat over the fact she'd snagged the last piece of lemon meringue pie right out from under Grumpy's now very out of joint nose.

Emma looked up, ready to start her bragging and took a step backward when she was met with the glare of the Evil Queen herself. This was a look she hadn't seen directed her way in a very long time but she quickly noted it had lost none of its power. She hesitated just inside the door watching Regina round her desk waving a torn sheet of paper in front of her as she advanced toward the blonde.

"What the hell is this?! Is this what you were doing during the meeting?" She waved the paper in front of Emma's face flicking it so viciously the corner actually left a small paper cut on Emma's cheek.

"Is this what you still think of me? Seriously, Emma what the hell? How warped are you that you could say you love me, marry me for the Gods' sake and write this garbage about me?" The paper shook in her hands as she tried to contain her rage and hurt.

The lightening flash of understanding shocked Emma out of her stupor and she instantly flew into damage control mode. She dropped the bags of take out on the couch and stepped toward her incensed wife gingerly holding her hand out in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, slow down Regina, it's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" She shook the paper at Emma again and hissed out. "Evil Queen Bingo! It says right at the top. What's not what I think about that?"

"Where's the note book?" Emma craned her neck around the brunette trying to locate the notebook that would hopefully be able to set things right. She knew from experience attempting to say anything further without the proof of her words ready to hand would only make Regina's anger worse.

"What? What's the notebook got to do with anything? Answer me Emma, do you still think of me as the Evil Queen!"

Emma spied the little book on Regina's desk and sidestepped the angry woman moving round the couch and snatching the leather bound volume she immediately leafed through it to find her most recent addition even as she turned back to face Regina and finally responded to her angry accusations.

"No I don't think of you as the Evil Queen Regina, I haven't done since Snow and I came back through the well and you saved our lives. What you have there is something I wrote in this book before the curse even broke. It was a joke at the time because I didn't believe any of the Fairy tale and curse stuff back then. I was just trying to keep myself awake in the damn budget meeting."

Regina faltered slightly in her advance toward the blonde. Even if Emma was telling the truth, why had she kept the hurtful document all this time? Her anger and hurt were still coursing through her and she struggled to get them under control as she watched Emma flip through the notebook, leaving her finger in the pages at one point before continuing her search. Eventually she stopped on another page and held the book up for Regina to look at the page.

"I was running late for the meaning and couldn't find my notebook, when I rummaged through my drawers I found this old one in the bottom drawer. I found the old bingo page and thought I'd play a new version so I tore out the old one to use as a template."

Emma's voice softened as she watched Regina's beautiful brown eyes dart over the page held out in front of her.

"I made the new grid today. I was going to throw the old one away but it slipped my mine when I went to Granny's."

Regina continued to look at the open notebook, her hurt and angry scowl dropping from her face to be replaced first by an uncertain smile and finally by a full blown, pleased and even playful smirk as she noted a theme in the new bingo values.

 **B**

 **I**

 **N**

 **G**

 **O**

 **B**

Sheriff

Emma

Plays with necklace

Emma

Miss Swan

 **I**

Fiddles absently with wedding ring

Adorable nose scrunch

Bites her lip

Eye Roll

Teasingly Licks Lips

 **N**

Sexy flick of her hair.

Sexy leg cross

Sexy leg cross

Sexy dangerous Smirk

Fiddles absently with wedding ring

 **G**

Adorable nose scrunch

Cute little Secret smile

Bites her lip

Adorable nose scrunch

Eye Roll

 **O**

Sexy dangerous smirk

Adorable nose scrunch

Fiddles absently with wedding ring

Teasingly Licks lips

Sexy leg cross

Emma saw the smirk and relief rushed through her as she lowered the notebook and stepped into Regina's personal space. She gently took the torn sheet from Regina's hand and balled it up tossing it over her shoulder without even looking before she bent her head a little to make eye contact with Regina.

"I enjoyed playing _'My Amazing Wife'_ Bingo a lot more than _'Evil Queen'_ Bingo." She ducked her head further and captured red lips in a soft kiss. "A lot more. The Evil Queen was kind of hot, but my amazing wife is totally smoking."

Emma deepened the kiss, Regina willingly assisting her efforts. They eventually broke apart and took the time to regain their breath but kept their foreheads touching as they remained in a loose embrace.

"You, Sheriff are such a child. Why you find it impossible to pay attention in a meeting for a mere hour or so is quite beyond me." The Mayor's amused tone was at odds with her slightly cutting comments and Emma answered the accusation with an eye roll of her own. Regina laughed out loud at her reaction pulling the younger woman into another series of kisses before throwing in her final thought.

"Did you at least get a full house with the new card?"

Emma grinned widely and threw her head back in laughter.

"Twice!"

Regina smiled and joined in with Emma's laughter even as her agile mind ran through a few possible values to put in her own _'Amazing Wife'_ bingo card.


End file.
